Phycobabble
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: I felt the ropes tighten around my raw skin, and I felt like screaming out in rage. Sasuke centered fic. Stronge Language


_Pychobabble _

_©2008_

_--_

I felt the ropes tighten around my wrists, and a slight grunt escaped my gagged mouth. My onyx eyes lifted from the scarred wooden floor, and to my captor. A surge of extreme dislike swept down my spine. _Itachi, _my clouded mind answered. He was quiet as stone; his scarlet eyes bore down onto my struggling body. The ropes burned my raw skin, and I felt like screaming out in rage. Rage at my own stupidity at getting caught; rage at myself because I couldn't fend off a simple sneak attack.

He stood like a statue, the black cloak that he usually wore thrown onto the ground. The black mesh shirt he wore didn't hide his modesty, and I felt my cheeks heat. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his head cocked to one side. He stared down at me, a slight smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. My raven eye brows knitted in anger. He shook his head. "Struggle all you want, baby brother; those ropes are bound with chakra," he shrugged, "You'll only kill your self if you try anything." A growl ripped at my throat; my gagged mouth producing grunts, and incoherent babble.

Itachi shrugged once more, merely lifting a shoulder, before he turned and walked out of the room. "I'll have someone fetch you later, Sasuke." He said, only above a whisper, and walked out of the dimly light room.

-

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ I yelled angrily in my head. I pulled at the ropes, not taking anything to mind what Itachi had said earlier. The room was dark, the shadows greeting my troubled eyes like a lost sweet heart. I mentally sighed, my struggles ceasing for a moment. The skin around my wrists were rubbed raw, and the gag in my mouth was slowly becoming drenched with saliva. I didn't hear any life moving outside the small room I was being kept in, and it dawned in my mind that Itachi hadn't sent anyone to "fetch" me, as he so _lovingly _called it. I mentally sighed again, and closed my tired eyes. The sun had gone down long ago, and I felt the itching of fatigue under my eye lids. My lips were chapped, and I could feel them split open and ooze out cold blood.

I struggled under my bindings, the chakra infused rope not budging from my raw wrists. I mentally cursed once again, and my onyx eyes opened to candle light. I blinked once or twice, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light. How had I not felt another presence? The person stood over me, an eyebrow raised to blonde hair. A relaxed smirk was on his lips, and I felt my insides recoil at this person. He clicked his tongue, placing the candle on the scarred wooden floor. "So this is the infamous younger brother of Itachi-sama?" He asked himself, and a Cheshire-cat grin split over his lips. "Kinda sad, eh? Being captured by your _dear_ older brother." The strange person stood with a relaxed air around him, his arms lifted behind his head as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut with a bang.

-

The hours went by that I sat in the room, the only light coming from that single candle; which had brunt out two hours after the person had left it there. My hands had gone numb, and I could feel dried trails of my blood that had run down my arms. My body felt drained as I lain on the wooden floor, and I could feel the strength drain slowly from my body as I lay there. I could faintly hear people moving about outside the heavy door; the scraping of feet, and quiet murmurings kept me almost sane.

There was a scraping noise outside my door, and then a hastily whispered curse of "_Shit_". The gag in my mouth was weighed down with my saliva, and it concealed my snort of morbid humor. The door opened quickly, and the person whom had given me the candle stood with my brother's companion. The blonde man held a tray of measly food, and the stench of slightly burnt meat filled my nose. I coughed from between the gag, and the shark-like man narrowed his eyes. He moved closer to the door, and I saw him pull a kunai from his pants pocket. He caught my weary gaze, and a smirk contorted his already repulsive face. The blonde man set down the burnt food, and his gaze lingered on my broken body. A slight look of pity fell over his youthful features, but it seemed that he shook those feelings away.

My eyes dropped to his long fingered hands, and shock went up and down my spine as I saw a small mouth on the undersides of his palms. He saw me staring at his hands, and a grin broke out over his lips. "It enables me to make bombs using chakra." That was all he said.

He stood up, his hands on his narrow hips. Cocking his head to one side, his brown eyed gaze slid over to the shark-like man. "Kisame-san," He said, "Do you think it's necessary that he has his arms _and_ legs bound?"

The shark-nin, Kisame, grunted. "You know it'll mean our lives if Itachi-sama found out. The leader will also kill us if he found out." The young blonde man snorted and squatted down to meet my gaze.

"He can't eat if his arms are bound, also there's that gag in his mouth. His legs are bound with chakra, and also the door has seals placed on it. I don't think he'll be escaping anytime soon." He looked down at me, a threat behind his words of 'kindness', "You wouldn't escape, would you Sasuke-_kun_?" I merely glared. He clapped his freakish hands, a grin of triumph on his face. He stood, and turned towards Kisame. He raised a blonde eye brow at the shark-nin, and the man only grunted once again.

The blonde haired man helped my raw wrists out of their bindings, and then he yanked the gag out of my mouth, causing a slight gasp of surprise to escape my chapped lips. I felt the blood rushing back to my fingers, and I examined the blistered spots where the ropes had rubbed the skin. Kisame stared down at me, his glare heating my face. I could feel the anger radiating off of his large frame. I lifted my onyx eyes to glare, and he shifted from one foot to the other; gaining a slight smug air about him that I didn't like. The young blonde stood, and turned from me with out a second glance. Kisame followed his retreating form, but turned to address me. "I won't hesitate to kill you if given the opportunity. Stay out of my way, and you may come out with you legs in tact." He turned away from me, and shut the door with a bang.

-

I sat beside the door; my knees propped up against my chest, the bindings still tight around my ankles. A sigh escaped my throat, and my hands were flat against the wood. My last meal was two days ago, and the corner in which I used for a lavatory started to stink. I shook the morbid thoughts from my head, and focused my onyx eyes on the wall opposite me.

The footsteps and murmurs had ceased outside my door, which meant that night had fallen. My chakra was completely drained my limbs, and I could no longer lift one of my arms. My throat was dry, and the little water the blonde man, and Kisame had given me two days prior had run out three hours ago.

Captivity was slowly draining my sense, and I felt my mind slipping in and out of ridiculous thoughts. From behind my eye lids, I could see my mother berating my father; for what, I don't know. For reasons unbeknownst to my self, I saw myself when I was only seven; reading a scroll to Itachi, his onyx eyes fixated on my small hands. I saw Itachi stand, and I saw myself grasp his much larger hand, and we walked into the house.

I shook my head, and hobbled over to the corner that reeked. My throat felt raw, but the blistered skin of my wrists had calloused over. I sat back down beside the sealed door, hiking my legs up to my chest. I coughed, and glanced to the bucket that held my water. My eye brows knitted, and I licked my swollen bottom lip. I had not seen Itachi since I had been captured, and it slowly dawned on me that I may not ever see him whilst I was in this prison. The two that had usually given me my food and water; Kisame and the flippant blonde, whose name I later learned to be Derdra, had stopped coming, and people whom were under some sort of jutsu came to give me the essentials of life.

The boredom took hold of my mind, and it occasionally turned to thoughts of how my old comrades were doing. It had been about two or three years since I had last saw them, and normally my mind would _never_ turn to thoughts of them. I could still recall the anger that Naruto held when we last fought, and there was a small twisting in my chest when I realized I had left someone that I cared for deeply. There was Sakura, but even when I was twelve, I still held no high respects for her. She was just like all the other fan-girls that I used to have around the village; vain, simple creatures who thought being a ninja would be another way to worm their way into my heart. Kakashi was just another adult whom had taught me the fundamentals of being a ninja. I did feel some sort of high respect for the stoic silver headed ninja, but none to actually care about leaving him.

I sighed (it was becoming an annoying habit of mine), and I started to pick the loose threads of my frayed shirt. I heard the tell-tale scuffling of people outside my door, and I lifted my onyx eyes to the slowly opening wooden door. A small woman with dark purple hair and light emerald green eyes walked in the room, her small white hands holding a small wooden tray. For the past three days, she had been the only human contact I had been given. Her green eyes where like mirrors; bright and reflecting my withered face. She never said anything, and I could tell that the jutsu they had put the poor girl under was strong. Her finely woven kimono was wrapped around her skinny frame, and I could see goose-bumps on the bare parts of her small arms. I nodded, and took the tray from her. She slowly turned, but her eyes slid over to me. Her mouth moved as if she tried to talk, but no words came out. Turning futilely, the woman walked out of the room, her hands clasped in front of her body.

I looked down at the food she had given me, and saw that it was better prepared than the last few times I had been given the privilege of food. I picked up the wooden chop-sticks, and lifted a small bite of fish to my parted lips. A small grunt of satisfaction was uttered from me, and I slowly gobbled down the fish and bland rice.

A long satisfied sigh escaped my lips, and I drank the luke-warm water. My eyes lifted to the ceiling, and a slight smile parted my lips. My spirit would not be broken, no matter how much they tried.

:_finis_:

_**A/N: **__A retarded ending, I'm sad to say. This really was just character development, and what Sasuke would do if he were captured. I had just recently got my laptop back, and so I started this. Also, if I spelled Derdra's name wrong, sorry. _

_**Music that inspired this: "**__Pychobabble"-Frou Frou _


End file.
